


The S-Word

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy's always in trouble, isn't he?
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The S-Word

Ziggy was in trouble. Again. As always. He had gotten into a fight and been beaten up by a drug supplier he owed money to, and had shown up at your door with a busted, bleeding, lip, bloody knuckles, budding bruises all over his face, and a cigarette between two fingers. 

“Jesus, Zig,” you winced, seething on his behalf, it was sore just to look at as you stepped aside to let him in. “The fuck happened to you?” 

He took a seat at the kitchen table, shaky as he took a long drag from his cigarette. “I got jumped by some assholes out by Jollie’s. I owed some money for some weed, and-” 

You shook your head, silencing him as you went to grab the first aid kit; when you got back, you sat beside him at the table, laying the kit out in front of you. “I don’t need to hear all of it, just… tell me where it’s bleeding and hurting.” 

Ziggy whined and cursed and howled and hissed and winced and seethed whilst you patched him up, unable to keep his mouth shut for even the smallest of moments; but you loved that about him, you loved that he was a loud-mouth and said stupid things at stupid times. But when all was said and done, he pulled you down onto his lap. 

“Mind if I reward you for all your hard work?” 

You rolled your eyes, playfully and gently smacking the back of his head as you let out a soft laugh, unable to keep your eyes from his dazzling smile. “Is sex _seriously _the only thing on your mind, right now?” 

“How can it not be?” Ziggy smirked, hands trailing up your thighs as he bit his lip. “I mean, I do have the most fuckin’ beautiful person in all of Baltimore sat on my fuckin’ lap.” 

You let out a groan, biting back your urges. “You’re such a softie, Zig.” 

He started kissing your neck, any spot of sensitive and sweet skin he could. “Only when it comes to you.” 

“Secret softie,” you teased quietly, running a hand through his hair gently to smooth out the messy and untamed strands that had been let loose during his fight. 

Ziggy pulled away, looking up at you and smirking, raising a brow. “Keep this up and I won’t be so fucking soft.” 

Biting your lip, you let out a soft moan. “Is that a promise, Sobotka?”


End file.
